A hollow fiber membrane module is used for removing a dissolved gas (degassing) from a liquid or supplying a gas (gas supply) to the liquid, in addition to filtering the liquid. For example, there is known a degassing method of removing oxygen or the like from ink for an ink jet printer by using a hollow fiber membrane module.
For example, the following devices are proposed as a hollow fiber membrane module for degassing or gas supply.
(1) A membrane contactor having a configuration in which membrane mats that are each formed by a plurality of arranged hollow-fiber members are stacked in a housing such that a length direction of the hollow-fiber members is orthogonal to a flowing direction of a liquid to be processed, and the membrane mat is fixed in the housing with a potting material that partitions an inside of the housing into an internal chamber and an external chamber (Patent Literature 1).
(2) A membrane contact device including a shell, a circular cylindrical perforated core that is inserted into the shell, a hollow fiber that is disposed in parallel with the perforated core so as to surround the perforated core, and a tube sheet that affixes end portions of the hollow fiber and partitions an inside of the shell into a shell space and a headspace (Patent Literature 2).
(3) A membrane degassing device including a liquid-to-be-processed container, a plurality of hollow fiber degassing membranes accommodated in the liquid-to-be-processed container, and an adhesion portion and a partition that affix end portions of the hollow fiber degassing membranes in the liquid-to-be-processed container and partition an inside of the liquid-to-be-processed container into a liquid-to-be-processed chamber and a pressure-reducing chamber (Patent Literature 3).